Percy Jackson New Faces
by ReallyFunnyEpicStories101
Summary: I was was never a bad girl. Just a good girl who did some bad things. And Percy Jackson helped me do it. But he doesn't know just yet so shh. Let's keep this between us. Besides they all helped me. They helped a great evil rise. And i'm the only one who can stop it. For this evil is me. Like you didn't guess that already. But it's not my fault. You just can't trust some people.
1. New DNA

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**Melody's POV**

This is the story of me, of how I turned...evil? No that's not the word. Let's go with bad, & found out I'm "special" well you can say that. I'm Melody. It all started when I was eight it was the year of 2005. My mom was a very famous scientist. She had just finished here prototype time travel machine. I took a test tube & turned on the time machine. I was thinking " how could I get in trouble, mommy never told me not to go in the machine, plus how can she get mad at a face as cute as this". Then I went in. I was in some part of New York I didn't know. I had never been to New York before so this was going to be hard. I went to a small apartment complex around the block. I went to where I thought Percy's apartment.

"Hello, can I help you", Percy's mom asked.

"Yes please, I'm lost, confused, & scared. I was walking with my mommy then I stopped to look at an ice cream truck. And when I turned around she was gone. I tried to follow a woman I thought was my mommy. But I ended up here walking around looking for her. It's been I think 2 hours. So I went to this apartment", I said innocently. Ok, ok I know what your thinking. How do I know all this? Why am doing all of this? Well let's say this is my little project. Plus it's not like I'm telling a lie. I'm simply acting.

"Oh dear please come in", Sally said.

"Thank you", I said sweetly. That's when Gabe came. I sniffed the when he pasted by. He smelled like...trash can?

"Sally who is this!", Gabe said rudely.

"You know what I don't care JUST GET ME A BEER!", Gabe shouted. Then left.

"I'm sorry about that dear what's your name? Do you know your mother's or your father's phone number", she asked.

"My name is Melody Starr & I don't know my parent's number", I told her.

"Ok Melody go to that room for a minute please", sally said pointing to Percy's room. I went in calmly then quickly searched though Percy's things to find a brush or something with hair on it. Finally I got a brush & took the hair. I took the hair of it and quickly put the brush back. I heard someone coming the quickly sat down on Percy's bed. Percy came in put his backpack down. He was going to walk out the room then turned back around. By then I was gone.

**Percy's POV**

I thought I saw someone but shook it off.

"Percy where did she go", my mom asked.

"What are you talking about mom", I asked confused.

"A little girl came by saying she was lost & came here for help, then I sent her to your room while I try to find her parents", my mom said concerned.

**Melody's POV**

I had just come back to Florida with the time machine. Thank god no one knew I was gone. I took the hair sample and put it in a converter it turns hair samples to blood samples. I put the hair in & press the separate Percy's DNA with the half blood DNA. Then I press convert button. The I put the blood in a needle like thing & I gave myself a shot. It was already 8:30 my mom should be on her way home. I took a shower, got into my pj's & gave my dad a goodnight hug. Then went to bed. The next morning I took a book from my book & I couldn't read it, perfect. Everything was going the way I planed it. I went across the hall to my mom & dad's room.

"Hi daddy", I said in an innocent & sweet voice.

"Hi sweet heart did you sleep well", he said with not much emotion.

"Yes where's mommy".

"She's not here", he said trying to hold back tears.

"Why is she still at work... are you guys getting a divorce", I said worried.

"No Melody your mom got in a car crash on her way home,... she's not with us she's in... heaven" he said crying.

"Who would do this to her?", I asked with rage & pain in my voice. I was eight but I knew what it means when someone dies.

"They did", my dad said holding pictures of 12 strangers.

"Who are this people?", I asked as a stared at the pictures with confusion. Was he serious right now these were the 12 Olympians. Those 'gods' from that book I read. Ok now I was pissed.

"Daddy this ISN'T FUNNY! THESE PEOPLE AREN'T REAL! THEY ARE IMAGINARY CHARACTERS FROM A BOOK SERIES!", now is was anger. Beyond anger. I felt tears roll down my cheek. I didn't care this was a matter of who was the killer of my mom was.

"Pumpkin listen to me, do you know who these people are", he asked calmly. I nodded yes.

"We have to destroy these demons who rome around looking like whoever they please. They've killed thousands of people all over the earth & unfortunately for us your mother was one of them", He said sadly but with anger as well. I was speechless. I knew what I had to do for myself & for my mom. That's when I told my dad about the Percy Jackson thing. He was okay with it & said it might just help us.

**7 Years Later...**

I got a bow & arrow for my birthday a few months after my mom died that year. I trained every single day for 8 hours a day I practice swordplay & all until I was 15 I went to Camp Half-Blood.

**First story wasn't it AWESOME EPIC-NESS? Don't forget to review & post those comments. Later got to write ****those stories. Tell me what you think. & most importantly REVIEW!**


	2. Hello Camp Half-Blood

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**At Camp Half-Blood...**

**Percy's POV  
**

It's been about a few years since I found out I was a demigod ( half human, half god) son of Poseidon god of the sea & one of the big three , accused of stealing Zeus's lighting bolt, found of Luke had it and defeated him. Defeated Luke again, stopped him from trying to rise Kronos, found out I have a half-brother named Tyson who by the way is a Cyclopes. & more. OH did I mention those were life of death situation. Just letting you know. Anyways the good news is I made a new girlfriend calls me "seaweed brain" which I find insulting but she says "you know you love it" I really don't. I tried coming up with a nickname for her but "wise girl" isn't as good. She's daughter of Athena so she's clever. Me, Grover (satyr), & Annabeth were in the mess hall for lunch when I heard a

"HEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO".

"Did you guys hear that", I asked.

"Hear what?", Annabeth asked.

"HHHEEELLLLLLOOO". The scream when off again.

" I heard that. What or who do you think that is?", asked Annabeth

"I don't know but I think we should go investigate", said Grover.

"Good idea G-man", I said to Grover.

**Melody's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", I screamed. "OH MY GOD, WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO FIND A PERSON AROUND HERE", I yelled. Right when I got to the top of the hill there was a sign I couldn't read it at first but then I knew what it say. "OMG I'M AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD! EEEEEEPPPPPP!" I squealed with excitement. That's when I saw them it was Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Grover Underwood. " Over here" I yelled & started waving so they would notice me.

"Are you OK", Grover said walking up to me.

"Oh I'm find. I'm so very excited to be here at Camp Half-Blood, you know where I'll get claimed, get a cabin, & destroy things", I said quickly with excitement.

"Hold up, how do you know about demigods being real all, where's your satyr if you don't know I satyr is-" Percy said but didn't finish.

"Is a half human half goat who usually are sent to places like Yancy Academy to watch over, protect, & find demigods. once they have completed a task the get horns. BAM-WHAT!" I said with knowledge.

Percy, Annabeth, & Grover's jaw's dropped with stock.

"How do you know about Yancy Academy how do you know about any of this stuff- who are you is the big question here", Percy said with disbelieve.

" You don't remember me Percy. I'm surprised, your mom is a very nice person. My name is Melody...Melody Starr...WELL...let's go in people", I said walking pass the Camp Half-Blood sign.

"Don't you want to know who we are", Annabeth said.

" That's really cute Annabeth you think I don't know who you are. Well let's see if I got this right shall we, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Grover Underwood is & the one the only Perseus Jackson. Now let's go can't wait to meet everyone".

"Did she just call me cute?", Annabeth asked insulted.

"I think she did", Grover said with a grin. Just then I got claimed, pretty fast if you ask me. Well I guess since I have Percy's DNA & he already got claimed I got claimed a lot faster. If that makes any sense. Chiron came but was in a hurry he said it's always good to see new faces.


	3. Who's that girl

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS. RICK RIORDAN DOES. **

**Annabeth's POV**

So I had just found out Percy has a sister that's new. First a brother, now a sister, Poseidon knows about this right she just got claimed. Anyways this is a lot for Percy to handle. I'm showing Melody around camp...but it seems like she's showing me. She seems to know her way around. But I haven't seen her at camp before now & she looks about 2 years younger than me.

"Hey Melody, just wondering how old are you exactly", I asked.

"15", she said with perkyness that most Aphrodite girls have. Then we happen to come across Jason, Piper, & Leo who were by capture the flag area talking.

"Hello", said Melody.

"Hello, Annabeth you didn't tell us we have a new camper", Piper said.

"Well... I think that I was kind of a surprise I'm not really sure no one knew I was coming here my name's Melody", I said with a slight giggle.

"Well nice to meet you Melody".

"My name's Pi-

"I know Piper Mclean Right? Daughter of Aphrodite. That's Jason Grace son of Jupiter, your boyfriend & Thalia's brother. And then that's Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus right?", she blushing when she said Leo's name. I wonder why?

**Leo's POV **

Me, Piper, Jason were talking when Annabeth and some girl walked up to us. I have to say she was REALLY pretty . Her hair was raven black just Percy's up to her shoulder, African-American but light skin,brown eyes. She had high cheekbones. She was wearing a hot pink shirt with sky blue apple bottom jean shorts. And hoop earrings. She was talking to Piper i wasn't really paying attention until she said something.

"It was really cool when you guys like saved the world...& stuff. So I got you guys something. OK I got Piper a snowboarding jacket I hope it's your size", Melody said with a little worry in her voice.

"It's great thank you", said Piper with happiness.

"Jason I got you a purple shirt", Melody said.

"Um thanks?".

"Leo I thought you might want this", she said pulling something out of her pocket.

"It's like a IPad but you can watch & look at holographic videos & pictures", Melody exclaimed.

"DON'T USE THAT!", Jason said quickly.

"Electron devices attract monsters", he said calmly.

"I know, that's why it has a monster replete. So it's monster free", I said smirking.

" It's for pictures. So you can put in pictures of your mom & other family. My mom made them before she...Never mind. Hope you guys like them", she said with watery eyes. I don't think she knew that my mom was gone.

"Um Annabeth can I look around by myself for a while", She asked looking like she was about to cry.

"Of course are you ok?", Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well see you guys later", she said walking away.

"Hey you guys I'm going to do something I'll be right back", I said to Piper & Jason.

"Ok", they said at the same time. I followed Melody she was sitting by the lake it looked like she was crying.

"Are you ok I said", I asked I think I might have scared her because she jumped when she turned around.

"Oh hi Leo I didn't see you I was just about to leave if you wanted to be alone", she said getting up & wiping the tears off her face.

"What um n-no not at all", I saying slightly taking her hand and swinging her to me.

"Oh sorry", I said letting go of her hand.

"It's ok", she said taking my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

After hearing what happened I remembered what happened to my mom. She put her head on my chest. Then she looked up & kissed me.

**Melody's POV**

OMG! I'm kissing Leo Valdez. This was not part of the plan. I quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh my gosh Leo I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Did I just kiss you? I think I did", I said freaking out. I quickly took a step by.

"It's ok", Leo said.

"I'm just going to go now. I think it's time for dinner now so yeah I- bye" I said quickly leaving.


	4. Skills, Brains & Bronze

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**Percy's POV**

Melody & I were sitting down when Melody asked a weird question.

"Hey you guys can i have a lock on your hair , all except Percy", she said to Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, & I.

"Why?", I asked.

"DNA & stuff", she said plucking a piece of everyone's hair but mine.

"Thanks, bye", Melody said then walked away.

"Melody, Melody wait!", I said running after her.

"PERCY WHERE ARE YOU GOING", Annabeth yelled so I could hear her. I didn't answer. I finally caught up to Melody she was looking at weaponry.

"Wow", she with amazement.

"Want to do a little one on one sword play", she asked with excitement.

"No I don't, look Melody, you just got to camp I don't want to hurt you", I said in the nicest way I could. She got a little upset.

"So want your saying is that your afraid to fight me", she said.

"No I don't want to hurt you".

"COME ON even if I do get hurt you can just give me some healing stuff you have that RIGHT?" she said. Right then everyone I knew was there.

"Are you guys ok?", Leo asked.

"Yeah Melody wants to fight me but I want to hurt her", I said like the tenth time.

"Come on prissy just fight the girl, are you scared?", Clarssie said in a challenging voice.

"Thanks Clarssie, some one understands", Melody said.

"How do you know my name?", Clarssie asked a little shocked.

"She's been doing her research", I told Clarssie.

"Well let's do this", Melody said getting a sword of her interest. Then Annabeth pulled me to the side.

"Just go easy on her and let her win then she'll leave you only about the fighting stuff", Annabeth said to me. That's a good idea & I went with it.

**Melody's POV**

I over heard Annabeth & Percy talking about going easy on me. Well, too can play that game.

"Wait. I need to record this", Travis Stroll said taking out his IPhone. Then I picked up my sword then dropped it quickly in the ground pretending it was too heavy. I heard some laughter but that was ok I was putting on a show. They just don't know it. Percy swung weakly towards my arm. then with all my force I swung my sword towards his & knocked it down. He was shocked I made a slick move slide on my jeans and graded his sword & aimed it for his throat.

"I win. But next try again this time with effort I know when someone taking it easy on me", I said handing him riptide.

"I can play that game too Percy", I said with a fake smile.

"OH & Melody the winner", Conner Stroll said hold my hand up. Percy seem just a tab mad.

"Not bad", Clarssie said as I walked past her.

"I'm going to wash up & fix my jeans", I said looking at myself. I went to my cabin & took a twenty-thirty minute shower. I put on a blue & purple blouse with white leggings & black boots. Then I put my hair in a side ponytail and put my blue & black star earrings on for the camp fire. I walked to my bed & took my travel size pillow with an M on it. On that pillow there was a tiny zipper. I unzipped my pillow & took a small sparkly box with a lock on it. I went to my closet & got a pair of boots from the far right corner & took a key from out of it. And unlocked the box. In it was a pocket-sized converter. I took the hair samples from out of my jeans and put it in the machine. Now I had four more blood samples. I think they like me. I hope we became great friends. Then my mother could rest in peace. I put everything back & left for the camp fire. I sat next to Leo of course. Will sang some camp songs cause he's a really good singer.

"Now let's introduce our newest camp Melody daughter of Poseidon", Chiron said.

"Enjoy", Chiron said & walked to the big house.

"Let's Play truth or dare", Nico said. Their were a lot of mummers of 'ok' so we played.

"The rules are simple pick truth of dare. If you don't want to do the dare you have to take a piece of clothing off. LET'S PLAY", Nico said loudly.

"I'll go first", Nico said.

"Truth or dare Katie?".

"Dare".

"I dare you to kiss Will, on the lips", Nico said.

"Hmm Katie you're a nice girl & all but I don't like you like THAT", Will said.

"New flash I DON'T like you like that either", Katie protested.

"Would you rather take off a piece of clothing", Nico asked.

"YES", Katie said taking her camp half-blood t-shirt off revealing an undershirt.

" Melody, truth or dare?", Katie asked me.

"Dare", I said with bravery.

"I dare you too climb to the top of the big house", she said. I heard gaspes in the room.

"Ok" I said & walked to the big house. Once I was at the top I walked to the edge looked down & waved with a smile on my face. Then I trip off something & fell off the very BIG big house.

**Cliff hanger! Get it cause she fell. Not funny I know.**** Don't forget to review & post those comments. ****Tell me what you think. & most importantly REVIEW!**


	5. Wait! WHAT!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**LEO'S POV**

Oh my gods Melody falling!

" THIS IS SO FUN!, Melody said falling to her death. Everyone was just standing their doing nothing. Well except for Conner Stroll who was getting this on video. Finally I decided at the last second to try to catch her. She'll probably be glad to know someone tried to catch her while she was falling to her death. I moved adjusted my body so that I could catch her. It looked as if her eyes were closed. Then *BOOM*! Something landed in my arms. She wasn't as heavy as I expected.

**Meldoy's POV**

My body landed on something but I didn't know what my eyes were still closed. And i didn't open them for a well.

"MELODY", I heard a lot of voices scream my name. I peaked one eye open to see what was going on.

"What happen, am I dead?", i asked slightly frightened.

"No i do think so" Leo said with a grin. I didn't notice that HE was carrying me. bridal style now things were awkward. like really awkward. Awkward, awkward. Then I finally I broke the awkwardness.

"Um you can put me down now", I said with a laugh.

"But thanks for saving me', I said with a shy smile. That's when Katie ran up to me.

"OH MY GODS Melody are you ok", Katie said with worry.

"AM I OK?", I yelled.

"I JUST CLIMBED UP THERE & FELL ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE BECAUSE YOU DARED ME TO GO UP THERE & ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'AM I OK'. THAT WAS THE MOST EXTREME, THING THAT I'VE BEEN & IT WAS...AWESOME!", I said & surprised Katie.

"Loosen up, it wasn't that bad", I said to calm her down.

"Ok that's enough truth or dare for today", Percy said. And everyone went to their cabin to get ready for bed. Before I went to my cabin I told Percy I'd catch up with him in a few minutes. Then i taped Leo on the arm and asked him to talked.

" Can I ask you a question?" I asked to Leo.

"No problem".

"Do the gods kill people. Like good people", I said nervously

"Well sometimes what they do could kill people like earthquakes but they don't actually kill people", Leo explain to me.

" That's what I thought", I said quietly

" Is every thing ok?", he asked concerned.

"Yeah just wondering. Oh & by the way thank you for saving me", I said. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then went to my cabin. Or what looked like I was going to my cabin. I quickly headed to the hill where the camp half blood sign was.

"You've got him wrapped around your finger", a voice said.

"You scared me, what do you what?", I asked startled.

"Just checking on you". I glared at the shadow the voice was coming from.

"Don't test me", I said in a firm tone.

"Everything is going fine, but are you sure this is the right thing to do.", I asked.

" I'm positive", the voice said calmly

"Keep in mind we're not doing this for you or for me, we're doing this for her", the voice said.

"Those people who claim to be gods, think that they can do anything because they have the power to. They have the power to kill people like us. You should get back it's past your bed time", the voice said holding back tears. Them I went to my cabin. I took my dairy from my dresser.

_ Dear Dairy,_

_So I just arrive at Camp Half-Blood and my dad was right the gods do kill innocent people. IT'S NOT FAIR! My mother should have lived to be at my sweet sixteen, have another child maybe. WHATEVER, she shouldn't have died not that way. She might be in a better place. But it wasn't her time I just know it. I have to use this to avenge my mother. My plan:_

_**TRUST NO ONE! TRUST NO ONE! TRUST NO ONE! **_

_Ok maybe I over did it. The demi gods seem nice. Nice people. It's the gods we're mad at but to stop the gods we to take down the demi gods. Percy has been like a brother to me. And Leo...Leo's just...different in a good way. I just... I'm not sure. I just can't let daddy know. He thinks it's all an act. MAKE SURE NO ONE FINDS OUT!_

_Night, Night Dairy_


End file.
